


Silver

by poramarte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Mentions of Murder, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Werewolf Hunter Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Werewolf Park Jisung (NCT), but no murders occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poramarte/pseuds/poramarte
Summary: Surviving werewolf hunters? Check. Evil Kanimas? Check. A pack of alphas? Check. A homicidal evil druid? Check. Love? Not Checked.Or Jisung got his heart broken and he feels like it’s his biggest obstacle yet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Kudos: 26





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm back with a werewolf (not a/b/o) au, teen wolf au specifically. If you haven't watched the show you don't really need to, there might be spoilers if you are planning to watch it. Hands down teen wolf had the best execution of werewolves ever and if you don't agree, well I don't know what to tell you.
> 
> This is basically a regular werewolf au where people transform into like a part wolf part human… thing. That being said there are pack dynamics in this fic in which werewolves are split up into alphas, betas and omegas, meaning that in this universe an alpha is the leader of the pack, betas are the other members of the pack and omegas are lone wolves (not part of a pack). 
> 
> The term true alpha is mentioned like twice which just basically means that they're an alpha that became an alpha without killing another alpha to become one, this is extremely rare fyi. 
> 
> Two thing to note are, I changed Donghyucks last name to Eun, because Eun can mean silver and basically everyone is the same age in this besides Johnny
> 
> (Kudos to you if you know the storyline that inspired this fic.)
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Don’t look at him, act normal_. He let out a breath and closed his locker.

“Dude why are you staring at your locker like it stole your boyfriend?” Chenle asked. It was a low blow, but they had always hit each other where it hurt most.

“Jaehyun didn’t steal my boyfriend,” he huffed. Chenle better be glad he had his anger under control because right now would be a good time to pretend like he lost control because of the impending full moon. “I told him we should be seen with other people and he’s seeing other people.”

“I thought the point was that he should be seen with someone that wasn’t a werewolf,” Chenle said at the same time Donghyuck let out a pretty laugh.

“I guess we never really specified,” he said and he tried not to tune into the way Donghyuck was laughing at a lame joke Jaehyun had told him. Jaehyun wasn’t even funny. But Jaehyun was handsome and Donghyuck liked handsome guys, ones that looked like they walked out of a men's health magazine and not guys like him, that had sad excuses for muscles.

“You’re an alpha, a true alpha at that, don’t let an omega rile you up,” Chenle said. Jaehyun wasn’t exactly an omega, he technically was part of his pack now, but he refused to acknowledge that out loud so he just let Chenle insult his beta. It felt good regardless.

\---

Eun Donghyuck. A pretty boy who looked almost as if he was made of sunshine. Of course Donghyuck wasn’t actually made of sunshine, he was made of flesh and bones and wielded a crossbow like no other.

And that's exactly what he was doing now, crossbow raised, string pulled taut. And he raised his hands up in a surrender that Donghyuck didn't really need because Donghyuck could and would kill him if he wanted to.

“Why did you follow me?” Donghyuck slightly lowered his crossbow and he felt slightly more at ease, but Jaehyun’s nearly silent snicker made him tense back up almost immediately. He should really kick Jaehyun out of his pack, but then that would mean his already small pack would get too small and they would be more vulnerable than they already were.

“I-” He didn’t have an answer. He didn’t really know what he was doing. Making sure Jaehyun didn’t try to pull a move on Donghyuck? But that wasn’t really something he could be upset about, they weren’t even together anymore and Donghyuck could defend himself against a baby werewolf.

“I don’t need protection, Jisung.” Donghyuck lowered his crossbow and he relaxed a bit. “You don’t need to keep following me around.”

“It's a habit?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his excuse and he couldn’t help but think Donghyuck was prettiest when he was sassy, but he knew Donghyuck would laugh at him if he ever told him that. Donghyuck liked to tease, but Donghyuck could be cruel at times.

“One you have to unlearn, it's starting to get a little creepy, you know.” He felt his heart sink and he turned away, because he didn’t want to cry in front of Donghyuck and especially not Jaehyun. Walking away seemed like the best choice, but then Donghyuck let out a sigh, a sigh that let him know that Donghyuck wasn’t finished talking. “I didn’t mean too-”

“But you did,” he replied, because Donghyuck never said things that weren’t true, even if they were said in a joking matter and for Donghyuck to even suggest he found his habit creepy meant that Donghyuck had thought it, maybe in a fleeting moment, but he thought it nonetheless and that's what stung. “Have fun with your werewolf.”

He knew it wasn’t fair, they had both agreed to it and while he thought he would be okay, he obviously wasn’t and he couldn’t blame Donghyuck for doing what they had both agreed to. But even if they had agreed, he hadn’t expected Donghyuck to get involved with Jaehyun of all people when he had plenty of guys willing to date him, good looking guys at that.

“Jisung,” this time it was Jaehyun who had spoken up, the usual amusement in Jaehyun's voice gone, but even with Jaehyun putting on a serious voice, he knew Jaehyun was scared to speak up against him. Because even if Jaehyun hit the gym on the regular, even if Jaehyun had bigger muscles than him, he was an alpha, a true alpha and he was Jaehyuns alpha and Jaehyun wouldn’t win in a fight and they both knew that. “That wasn’t nice.”

“You know what isn’t nice Jaehyun? My own friend dating my ex boyfriend, that's not cool.” And this time he did walk away and Donghyuck let him.

\---  
Was he a fan of being a werewolf? No, but was it something he had grown to accept? Yes.

There were perks to it too, he had super strength and heightened senses and endurances, but there were also downfalls.

Control was something that was hard for him in the beginning, he would get aggressive when he hadn’t been before and he would feel the beginnings of a shift if he let his emotions get the best of him and if he was close enough to a full moon, he would shift.

But in hindsight learning to control himself had been easy compared to the shit he had to deal with in the months that followed, creatures trying to kill him left and right, for nothing more than being turned into a werewolf by some maniac full wolf.

But did he miss being a regular teenager, well, the answer was complex. Because he firmly believed that Donghyuck would have never looked at him if he was a regular teenager. Donghyuck was a lot of things and vain was one of them, and his ‘glow up’ after he had been bitten was enough to have someone as beautiful and cocky as Donghyuck do a double take when they had never spared him more than a glance in all of their years in school together.

But although he believed himself to be in love with Donghyuck, he also knew that high school would only be a fading memory when he grew older and something as trivial as Donghyuck dating Jaehyun would be just a memory that would in time lose its hurtfulness. But if he wouldn’t have gotten bitten he would have never made starting line of the lacrosse team and he wouldn’t have become captain despite hating hitting the weight room.

But if he was just a regular teenager, he wouldn’t have had to deal with being attacked on what felt like a weekly basis and he would have never known what it was like to be Eun Donghyuck's boyfriend, no matter how short lived it was and how dangerous Donghyuck family was to his survival and at times that's exactly what he wished for.

He wished to be normal, because being an alpha meant having to be a leader and he had never felt like much of leader before, because he was often overlooked and while that had never felt particularly good, being in the spotlight felt worse when he had to make tough decisions and be put in tough situations, like when his betas looked at him on a full moon for direction, because their maker had abandoned them and he had to help them, when he was still new to his whole thing.

“Give them the triskelion,” Chenle suggested. He didn’t even find the thing to work, but Johnny had told him that it did work for some, but the problem was that he only had one and he was looking at three werewolves with varying levels of control and he wasn’t sure how it was going to work if they were aggressive and he was sure they wouldn’t want to share.

So he put it in front of the three, far enough that none of them would be able to reach it if they stood up, because the chains around their ankles and legs would hold them back, he would only have to hope that they didn’t break through the chains.

Chenle really shouldn't be here, it was too dangerous for him, but Chenle was stubborn and had said that if anything he was the dangerous one, although they both knew it wasn't true. Mark had broken out once and it had been a hassle to get him back in, but at least now Mark was mostly under control, but Mark was unpredictable at times.

"This is a power heirloom to the Suh family, Johnny let me have it when he helped me learn to control myself," he felt his heartbeat quicken at the white lie. The object was not powerful, but the mind was, so if they believed it possessed power, it might work. He just had to hope they were too distracted with themselves to catch the telltale signs of a lie. "The symbol can mean different things for different people, but for the Suh’s it symbolizes how werewolves can rise and fall to another status in the pack. A Beta can become an Alpha, an Alpha can fall to an Omega and even an Omega can become an Alpha.”

“How does this teach us control?” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth, his muscles were flexed against the chains and his eyes were glowing yellow and it was all overwhelming because it was the first full moon Jaehyun spent with him and Jaehyun's second full moon, period. The first had been spent with Johnny and for lack of better words, had gone terribly. But Johnny had skipped town, again, once again on the run from the authorities and he was left with Jaehyun and he had no choice but to accept him into his pack, even though Jaehyun had already been technically part of his pack, since Johnny was his inaugural wolf member, Chenle being part of his pack since the beginning despite being a human.

Jaehyun had pretty good control outside of the full moon, mostly because he knew how to control his emotions well, years of anger management had taught him that, but now Jaehyun looked like he might actually break through the chains and he didn’t know if he could hold Jaehyun back if that did happen.

“There's a mantra you can use. Alpha, Beta, Omega. It gives you something to concentrate on other than the full moon,” Chenle explained for him and he nodded in affirmation.

Jeno looked at him calmly and the only visible signs of the full moon were the beads of sweat forming all over Jeno’s body. If things went right, he wouldn’t get much trouble from Jeno, Jeno had been turned a few months after he had and was only in chains because Jeno himself had insisted so.

The next step for Jeno would be a full moon without shackles and that would prove to be more difficult than the last few moons given how insecure Jeno was. It was possible that he would have to chase Jeno around the woods and he really needed Johnny to be in town in order to deal with the rest if that did happen, so the chains stayed for now.

“Alpha, Beta, Om-”Jaehyun said entirely too quickly and his voice grew more aggressive with every word.

“Slower.” He said softly. “You should feel yourself getting calmer every time you say it, Mark help him out.”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega,” Mark started at a measured pace and slowly Jaehyun joined in, Jaehyun didn’t get calm immediately, but he wasn’t exactly expecting him to when Jaehyun was a ticking time bomb during full moons, albeit Jaehyun had had two, but he was sure that the next would only be minisculely better.

“Good,” he said once Jaehyun's breath had evened considerably. “Does anyone have any good stories?”

The three of them looked at him weirdly and he supposed it was a weird, because only he and Jaehyun were actually friends, even if there relationship was strained at the moment, but they did really need to do some pack bonding if they were going to survive another attempted murder by who knows what next time.

“I have one,” Chenle piped up and judging by the look Chenle was giving him, the story was about him and he wasn’t going to like it.

As long as it brought them closer together, it didn’t matter.

\---

The one thing he hated about being captain is that he had to make sure the equipment was locked up and the locker room was tidy. He used to have some freshman do it when he first took the position, but after all their lacrosse sticks had been stolen and coach had almost kicked him off the team he resorted to doing it himself.

While at first he had hated doing the task of cleaning the equipment after a game or practice, the smell had been strong when he was human, and now it was dizzying as a werewolf, he had now grown to like it. He found it so mind numbing that it was almost peaceful. And maybe it was the peaceful state that he had been that allowed Jaehyun to sneak up on him, but he jumped when he heard Jaehyun call his name. His trance had been broken abruptly and he felt the beginning rumblings of a growl before they died when he recognized the betas scent.

“Can I talk to you,” Jaehyun said, clearing his throat. He nodded in Jaehyuns direction and Jaehyun proceeded to sit in the only actual chair that was in the locker room.

He was envious of the others' voices. Jaehyun had a deep and soothing voice that a lot of guys and gals liked. Jaehyun was just too perfect and had been so before he was even bitten, so much so that it was almost unfair how much more attractive Jaehyun got after he had been bitten.

“I wanted to apologize.” Jaehyun was tapping his foot. It was a habit that made him anxious, he could practically feel the nerves coming from Jaehyun when he did it, but as long as Jaehyun's emotions were being channeled somewhere, he kept his mouth shut.

“No big deal, it's kinda my job to help my betas out, you know as alpha,” he said going back to taping his lacrosse stick.

“That's not what I meant,” Jaehyun said shaking his head firmly. “Although I did appreciate that, Johnny's methods were a bit… unhelpful.”

“He was never a fan of the triskelion, it didn’t work for him,” he replied. “He didn’t attempt to use it with me, but he gave it to me after the anchor method didn’t work with you.”

“You know about the anchor?” Jaehyun asked and Jaehyuns eyes were wide and he laughed at the apparent shock in Jaehyun's face.

“Yeah, who do you think actually taught me control,” he laughed. Chenle had tried, but they had both been in over their heads when he had been turned. Although Chenle did help him control himself outside of the full moon, it had been Johnny who had taught him how to get through a full moon without running through the woods, almost attacking humans.

“What is your anchor, if you don’t mind me asking,” Jaehyun asked him.

“Donghyuck,” he answered honestly. He knew he would have to eventually move away from that and find a different anchor. Something as finicky as love couldn’t be his anchor, because he couldn't afford to get to a full moon where he found that it suddenly didn't work anymore.

Jaehyun slumped against his chair and he waited for Jaehyun to continue. Jaehyun was hard to decipher, his heartbeat was usually steady and on the occasions that it did rise, Jaehyun was always quick to get it under control.

“I’m going to break up with Donghyuck,” Jaehyun told him and he took note of the crack of Jaehyun's voice, but he didn’t intend to mention it.

“Why?” he asked, putting his stick down and properly facing the beta.

“For the pack,” Jaehyun sighed. “For you.”

“You don’t have to for me,” he replied. “I know I’ve been petty, but I can’t force him to come back to me if that's not something he wants.”

Donghyuck was a force of nature. He wasn’t someone that could be controlled and he definitely wasn’t going to try to, he might be upset over Donghyucks choice in boyfriends, but it also wasn’t any of his business, even though it felt like it at times.

“He doesn’t want me,” Jaehyun was quick to say and he raised an eyebrow.

“If you want to break up with him because _you_ want to, then do it, but if you are breaking up with him because of me, then I'm telling you not to,” he replied calmly. Their relationship hurt, but he would get over it eventually.

“But you love him,” Jaehyun said. “And he loves you.”

“I do, but as cliche as it sounds, if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be.”

\---  
They broke up. He only knew because Jaehyun texted him after it had happened and had assured him that he had nothing to do with it, although they both knew it did, at the least on a superficial level.

Jaehyun didn't believe Donghyuck was over him and Jaehyun wasn't willing to wait, so they were now both in the same situation, watching Donghyuck flirt with Mark and not be able to do anything about it.

"Is he trying to date the whole pack?” Chenle asked and he felt the overwhelming urge to slam Chenle's head into the locker.

"Shut up," he and Jaehyun said at the same time and Chenle raised his hands in surrender.

"In all seriousness what's going on," Chenle asked Jaehyun more than him.

"Marks had a crush on him since elementary school and he's using it to rile us up," Jaehyun offered. He had almost forgotten about Mark’s crush, they had never really been friends and Mark had asked to join his pack, just a few weeks before Jaehyun had been bitten.

"That's kinda mean to Mark and besides Marks too much of a coward to ever confess to Donghyuck. You know how Donghyuck is, he likes for people to tell him how wonderful he is," Chenle offered and oddly enough it did make him feel better, Donghyuck would get bored of Mark soon enough.

"Marks too loyal to go out with him anyways," Jaehyun said and Chenle looked like he wanted to make a remark, probably questioning Jaehyun's own loyalty, but he was trying to get over that, he didn't need Chenle to rehash it by saying it out loud.

"Yeah, probably," he replied. He didn't have the heart to kick Mark out the pack, so he would just have to suck it up if they ended up dating or worse.

\---

His first kiss had been with Donghyuck.

They had for all intents and purposes gone on a date to a small diner in town, but Donghyuck hadn’t called it a date when he had invited him to go, but it definitely felt like one and they both later considered it to be their first date and his own first date in general.

Donghyuck had kissed him once the sun had started to set and they were out of the public eye, in Donghyuck's car. It wasn't good, not because Donghyuck was a terrible kisser, albeit extremely sloppy, but because he was extremely nervous and quite literally didn't know what to do when Donghyuck pressed their lips together.

Donghyuck has laughed at him like he always did, but it was okay, because Donghyuck had guided him.

Kissing Donghyuck always felt like it would be something that would be his and he knew how it sounded, but the image of Donghyuck kissing someone else was something he never wanted to see in real life.

He logically knew Donghyuck had kissed Jaehyun and his previous boyfriends, but he'd never seen him, so he had deluded himself into believing it never happened. But when the image of Donghyuck kissing Mark of all people was in front of him, he couldn't avoid it.

Was jealous even the word he would use to describe what he was feeling? No. He wasn't jealous persay, although he knew it was part of the concoction, it was more along the lines of hurt. Hurt that Donghyuck had hit him where it hurt most, his pack and he didn't even know why. They had been on good terms when they broke up and now Donghyuck was just acting reckless and he couldn't even blame Mark because he too had been over the moon when Donghyuck had batted his eyelashes at him the first time.

"Where are you going?" He heard Chenle voice call after him.

"Home," his hands were on the handles of the door all he had to do was push and he'd be gone.

"Why?" Chenle asked.

"I can't be here right now." Did he want to cry? Yes. Because when they broke up, he had expected that Donghyuck would have a few meaningless flings and they would eventually get back together, but now things were complicated.

"You're failing Chemistry" Chenle reminded him. He was failing more than just Chemistry at this point and he knew he really couldn’t afford to miss one more day of material, but Donghyuck was in his Chemistry class and he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus with _that_ image in his head and it would just be like he had never gone in the first day.

"One day won't change that," he muttered.

"Im coming with you and you're gonna tell me why youre skipped school when theres no psychopath trying to murder you.”

\---

“You didn’t go to chemistry,” Donghyuck said as he pushed past him and walked into his living room. He didn’t even try to stop Donghyuck, too shocked that Donghyuck had even showed up at his house to stop Donghyuck from walking into his home like he owned the place. “Why?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” He felt dumb, helplessly following Donghyuck and he felt awkward in his living room under Donghyucks gaze.

“I’d like to believe we’re still friends,” Donghyuck sat down on his couch and motioned for him to sit down, but he wasn’t going to allow Donghyuck to push him around in his own home, so he remained standing.

“Friends? Donghyuck if we were friends you wouldn’t have dated two of my betas.”

“So you saw that?” Donghyuck asked, cocking an eyebrow and he scoffed.

“Is that really all you have to say? You kiss yet another one of my betas and all you have to say is that?” His tone was angry and he could see the beginning of a smirk forming on Donghyuck’s face and he really wanted to wipe it off of his face.

“It's not my fault they're cute,” Donghyuck said in a nonchalant way and he felt anger bubble up in his chest. Donghyuck had a lot of nerve coming into here and mocking him and as much as he liked Donghyuck, there was only so much he could tolerate from him.

“Get out,” he said, turning to walk out of the living room and he managed to get a few steps before Donghyuck spoke again.

“Jisung,” Donghyuck called and he stopped in his tracks. “I’ll stop, just come sit down.”

He wanted to walk away and not give Donghyuck exactly what he wanted, but it was hard when he still loved Donghyuck so much and he didn’t even know if Donghyuck was toying with him again. But in the end he sat across from Donghyuck, even though he really didn’t want to.

Donghyuck looked pretty today, he always did, but Donghyuck looked best when he was natural, when he wasn’t trying to make boys lust after him and Donghyuck just looked like a regular boy. He liked all versions of Donghyuck, but he had fallen for Donghyuck when the boy hadn’t grown into himself yet, when Donghyuck was beautiful, but he hadn’t known it yet. The Donghyuck sitting in front of him reminded him of the boy he had pinned for since they were in kindergarten and it made him sick.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck apologized and it actually sounded sincere for once, like Donghyuck had actually thought about it for a while. “I didn’t know it would affect you this much.”

“What did you think? That I would just be okay with you dating not only someone I considered a friend long before you even looked at me, but not one, but two of my packmates?” He questioned. He really didn't want to let the hurt be evident in his tone, but there was no way he would be able to mask it. “You’re a hunter, Hyuckie, you know the bond between a pack. You knew how much that would hurt and you did it anyways.”

“I know this isn’t an explanation or a justification, but the thing with Jaehyun was never supposed to happen. I didn’t plan to date him, but it just happened and my intention was never to hurt you. Even though it wasn’t my intention, I did know it would hurt you when you found out and for that I am sorry.” He felt Donghyucks gaze on him, but he didn’t look at him, he would crack and he had already looked weak in front of Donghyuck.

“And Mark?” He asked.

“Jaehyun is the first guy to break up with me,” Donghyuck said sheepishly and he knew how much it must hurt for Donghyuck to say it outloud because Donghyuck had always prided himself in being indispensable and yet someone had broken up with him and he knew it hurt Donghyuck’s ego. “Mark was more for him than for you, I wanted to get back at him and I ended up hurting you in the process.”

“I can’t just forgive you that easily Donghyuck, especially when I know you’re going up hurting Mark as well,” he replied. Mark crushed hopes would only amplify his already crushed feelings and he knew it would affect the pack even more. All for a boy, a boy whose family entire business was to kill werewolves.

“That’s fair,” Donghyuck replied. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” He asked.

“I’ll stop dating,” Donghyuck offered with so much sincerity that it shocked him and he almost looked up to see Donghyuck expression, but he didn’t because he didn’t want Donghyuck to see his own expression because he knew it would be one of hope and knowing Donghyuck he would crush it just because he can.

“You don’t have to do that to prove a point, just don’t date anyone else in my pack,” he said truthfully. Donghyuck was his own person and even though Donghyuck dating hurt, he would have to suck it up because he couldn’t control him and he wasn’t going to start pretending that he could.

“You know Johnnys kinda cute,” Donghyuck said and this time he did look up at Donghyuck and Donghyuck was smiling. Donghyuck was prettiest when he smiled, but most importantly the twinkle in Donghyucks eyes told him Donghyuck was teasing.

“Johnny is like ten years older than you, I think you need to calm down,” he reminded the older, even though he knew Donghyuck didn’t really need the reminder.

“It doesn’t stop him from being hot,” Donghyuck said, letting out a laugh and he laughed as well, because even he could admit Johnny was hot and more important he knew Donghyuck would never actually date Johnny.

“We’re gonna be okay,” he said when their eyes met and Donghyuck looked at him with a soft expression.

“I know we are.” Donghyuck replied, there was no smugness in his voice, but he wouldn’t have minded it even if there was. After all, one of Donghyuck’s defining features was his pride and for all of Donghyucks faults he wouldn’t change any of Donghyuck’s personality traits for docility.

Donghyuck was anything but docile and he loved that about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> If you like it please consider leaving a kudo or a comment. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/poramarte)


End file.
